Getting what you want
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: I was bored of waiting for Braking Dawn to come out, so I thought I would try to make my version of it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: planing

_This is my first atempt at a fanfiction so please tell me what you think _

_These charictors are not mine All creadit goes to Stephanie Meyer, The __Embodiment _of Awsomeness.

_

* * *

_

Breaking Dawn

_Prologue: __This was it, the moment I had been waiting one and a half years for, the moment when I would join my love forever. I saw a look of determination in his eyes as he stepped forward. "You don't have to do this" he told me for the umpteenth time. "Listen I am not changing my mind. ,Everything is taken care of and I want to be with you for eternity", I responded. With small cautious steps he walked towards me, looked me in the eye, and put his beautiful teeth to my neck. _

_Chapter one:_

_It was another boring day in Forks Washington and it was made all the worse because Edward was away hunting. I always hated this time away from him and was looking forward to the day when I would go with him. He was very stubborn about me staying human and the only way he would agree to turn me into a vampire is if I agreed to marry him. _

_So here I am looking over the wedding plans that Alice had brought to me before leaving. I was so involved with reading them that I did not even hear the phone ring at first. I answered it by the third ring. _

_"Hello" I said into the speaker. "Oh my gosh Bella, why didn't you tell me you were getting married, when did this happen, tell me everything." I should have known Jessica would be the first of my friends to call. _

_"Slow down Jess, I told her it's not that big of a deal."_

_"What do you mean not that big of a deal you're marring Edward Cullen, and at 18._

_"I know, but it's important to him so I agreed" I explained to her. _

_"Well you are probably the luckiest person in the world right now Bella Cullen. Hmm I like it has a certain charm" _

_"So will you come" I asked her. "Well of course I am. I have my plane tickets booked and everything so I will see you Wednesday ok." _

_"Ok by", I said as I hung up" Wednesday I thought. Leave it to Alice to pull together a wedding in less than a week. _

_"Bella" Charlie called pulling me out of my thoughts" I'm heading out to la push to watch the game with Billy. I'll be back around ten."_

_"Ok" I called. I heard the door slam as he got to his car. _

_I was surprised that he was leaving me alone. Ever since I told him I was marring Edward. He had used most of his time trying to talk me out of it. He was set dead against it. _

_His reaction was completely opposite of my moms. Her reaction was a bit of a surprise. I thought she would throw a hissy fit about it. She was the one that had always pressed the importance of waiting until you're older to get married but she seemed genuinely happy when I told her. I guess she was still grateful for him saving my live back in Arizona. Whatever reason it was I was grateful. I had enough to worry about with me becoming a vampire, and helping Alice plan my wedding to deal with all the seemingly trivial human nonsense. _

_I settled back down and tried to get back into the planning but I couldn't get back into it. I wished I could have gone with Charlie to la push but Jake wouldn't even open the door for me. I had tried a few times but to no avail. I went up to my room and decided to start reading To Kill a Mocking Bird _

_As I settled down a pair of cold hands grabbed me from behind before a scream could escape Edward laughed and kissed me. "Don't do that to me." I scolded him. _

_"Sorry" he replied "Am I forgiven" I looked into his eyes and forgot why I was mad at him_

_"Of coarse" I replied "Why are you home so early?"_

_"Alice saw that it was going to rain on Wednesday so she insisted on coming home and replanning the whole wedding so it is indoors." I groaned. _

_"Don't worry Bella", he told me "every thing will work out you'll see" I could have stayed there in his armed for all eternity but a knock on the door brought us back to our senses._

_"Are you expecting company" he asked me. _

"No", _I replied__. As we both looked towards the door in silence._


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

_To every one who has been leaving reviews for me. You are all so awesome. I appreciate all the feed back. I would like to thank all the Imdbers who have helped me get this started (_hellsfallenangel, bebebabe702, xxxrubyxxx, ext. )_. And would also like to thank my beta reader _bellamarieswancullen _for making my writing legible. _

_I do not own any of these characters. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. _

* * *

_I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Alice looked at me and any relief I had experienced at the sight of her, vanished the instant I saw her face and was replaced by ice. "What's wrong?" I asked her quickly. _

_"I don't know what to do," She told us, "I had a vision about three minutes ago that Charlie is going to have an accident and he will be badly hurt." My heart skipped a beat and I almost fainted, but I had to think of Charlie right now. _

_"How, what's going to happen?!" I practically shrieked._

_"He is going to lose his footing and fall." _

_"I always wondered where I got it from." I muttered under my breath "How bad will it be?" I said as I looked over at Edward's stiff body, I could tell he wasn't breathing. _

_"Right now I see him breaking seven bones, and going into a severe concussion that will leave him in a coma. I can't see when... or If he wakes up." "When will it happen?" I asked her "That's the thing, I don't know." She confessed._

_"I am going down to La push." I nearly cried._

_"I know." Edward responded, but I could tell he was not overly excited by the idea of me being there alone. I had hoped that because of fighting with each other to defeat Victoria things would have gotten better between them, but it had gone right back to the way it was before "Promise me that you will try to stay safe." He pleaded._

_"I promise I will be safe, there is nothing dangerous about going over there."_

_"Bella," He started, looking at me with worry showing on every inch of his face. _

_"Edward, this is not the time for that argument. Charlie is in trouble and he needs me. I have to go." _

_"How could I expect you to do anything different, that's just the kind of person you are. I will come with you to the treaty line and wait there to make sure everything is ok." _

_"Thank you so much." I said relieved. I was glad that Edward wasn't going to make this difficult, and was comforted by the fact that he would be nearby. I walked up to him, kissed him for a moment and then said "Let's go."_

_We both got into the car and when I looked over I was surprised to see he had a small smile on his face. "Why are you smiling at a time like this?" I asked him in amazement. _

_"You don't take charge very often, but when you do you go all the way and, it's kind of hot." He confessed I smiled at that and had to remind myself to remain focused in Charlie. I hardly noticed the drive and Edward could tell my focus was not on the road in front of us, so when I did not slow at the treaty line he pushed my leg off the gas and put his foot on the break to stop the car himself. _

_"Thanks," I muttered embarrassed. "No problem," He told me "Just be more observant while you are gone." _

_"I will." I promised and without another word he opened the door and jumped out of the car. As I headed down the road I realized that I needed to come up with a reason for being there. I could hardly walk in there and tell Him that Alice had had a vision. Then inspiration hit like lightning. My books, when Jake and I had been friends he had to leave for long periods of time so I had left a bunch of books over there to pass the time. As I shut off the car I realized that every one inside would have heard my trucks engine. Sure enough when I knocked on the front door Charlie was the one who answered. _

_"Hey kiddo, what's up?" _

_"Nothing," I told him "I just wanted to get some books I left over here... where's Jacob?" I said as I entered his room and picked up my books. It pained me to see they were all in perfect condition. Not even a speck of dust remained from the last time I was here. It was probably cleaned as early as this morning but none of his other things were even put away._

_"He is over at Quil's." Billy told me, but as I walked out of his room I saw the back door open and fresh footprints that turned into paw prints on the ground and knew Jacob had fled when he heard my truck. _

_"Billy," Charlie said "I am going to get a beer out of my Cruiser, want one?" _

_"Sure, Sure." Billy replied. I wanted to stay and question Billy about how Jacob was doing but I wasn't going to leave Charlie alone for a second. _

_"Mind if I join you?" I asked him softly. "Not at all, let's go," He said. I could tell he was a little surprised by my offer, but thankfully not suspicious. _

_"So how's the game?" I asked in an offhand voice. _

_"Good, the Lakers are up by 15 points though."_

_"Sorry dad, so did Billy mention anything about Jake." I tried to keep my offhand voice but failed miserably. _

_"Well he did say..." But his sentence was cut short by the fact that the ground in front of us had suddenly disappeared I caught myself in time but I looked and saw Charlie loosing his balance. Everything was in slow motion and I saw that the pot hole that was about to claim him was at least 15 feet deep. This was the reason I had come hear and I was paralyzed by fright.__ Even though I wanted nothing more than to reach over and grab his hand I couldn't. _

_Suddenly there was a white flash and a hand reached out and grabbed him. I looked up to see Edward's lips curving into a triumphant smile as he supported Charlie's weight with one hand. "I suspected that you might need a hand. It being you and all." He said with his crooked grin._

_"Thanks," Charlie muttered to Edward._

_"No problem at all sir but Bella and I should probably be getting out of here. I can't be found in this place."_

_"It's a little too late for that don't you think vampire." Sam's voice carried from 20 feet away."The treaty is history, this means war." Charlie looked up at Edward with huge eyes like he was seeing him clearly for the first time... _


	3. Chapter 3: surprises

sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have been at my dad's house and haven't had time to get on the computer.

If you notice that this chapter is better than the other ones all thanks goes to my best friend smuffymuffin who helped me a lot by adding in a synonyms, or a sentence, or an entire 193 word paragraph to my ruff draft.

My beta rocks, thank you bellamarieswancullen.

I don't own these characters all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer

So enjoy

Chapter 3

Charlie looked up at Edward with huge eyes as though seeing him clearly for the first time.

Edward stood in silence, staring at the figures that were emerging from the shadows of the night.

"Get inside Charlie," Sam commanded but Charlie stayed put, whether frozen by fear or unwilling to leave me, I couldn't tell, but he didn't move an inch. The shadowy figures crouched down in unison like they were preparing to pounce. The whole pack was there... except for Jake. I was surprised I didn't immediately notice his absence.

I didn't have time to think about the reason he wasn't there, because at that moment Edward grabbed me and Charlie around our waists and ran. I could hear Charlie hollering as we took off through a small hole in their defenses. We were back to the car in just a few seconds.

Edward got into the driver's seat, a fact I could tell bothered Charlie. I instinctively got in on the passenger side leaving Charlie to get in the back.

"What the heck is going on here?" Charlie demanded as we sped away onto the highway. I found it strangely ironic that we were doing more a hundred miles per hour down the road with my father the Chief of Police in the backseat and he didn't even notice. I decided this was not the time to laugh.

"Charlie, we don't have time to explain everything right now, we need to get to my house. I need to speak with Carlisle."

"What did Sam mean by 'vampire', and... and how did we get back to the car so quickly?" Charlie inquired stuttering with the stress of accepting what he had already suspected.

I looked desperately at Edward for some clues as to what to say. Edward hesitated, then answered him "He meant... exactly what he said Charlie. And my kind can run extremely fast."

I looked at back Charlie for a second but then he looked over at me and I couldn't meet his gaze. I quickly turned back toward the road and thought of the inevitability of what I knew would come. "Uh... um... ah... how?" He managed to choke out just those few words, but I knew what he meant. Before I could answer, the familiar meadow in front of the Cullen house appeared and Edward jumped out of the cruiser, Charlie and I climbing out at the normal pace of an emotionally stressed human.

Charlie and I walked up to the house, maintaining an uncomfortable distance. Edward was, of course, already inside. I pushed through the door. This is not going to be pretty, I thought.

We found the Cullen family, minus Carlisle already gathered around the table. "Alice told us what happened with the wolves," Emmett said, looking at Charlie whose eyes seemed to grow even wider, though I wasn't entirely sure it was actually possible. "Carlisle is on his way home."

"Charlie," said Alice, in a rather obvious attempt to calm and distract him. She understood, as did I, that Charlie would be much more willing to listen to her than any of the others. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Now, why don't you come to the living room with me?" I wanted to go with him, to make sure he would be okay. I trusted Alice, but Charlie's my father and I care about him. However, I also had to know what is going on with the wolves.

"Edward, that was stupid," Jasper chastised him. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I know it was a bad move, but I wasn't going to just sit back and let Charlie die." His response was tinged with a hint of malice.

"The fact of the matter is that the treaty is void and there is nothing we can do about it now," Carlisle interrupted making me jump. I should have been used to it, but I still didn't appreciate being snuck up on all the time.

Suddenly, a loud crash from the direction of the living room grabbed our attention and Alice ran into the room with a frightened expression on her face.

"He fainted," she told the stunned room. I rushed through the door and to his side, followed closely by Carlisle who checked Charlie's pulse.

"He is fine, but I think the shock was too much for him to handle. This might actually work in our favor." He looked thoughtful "Take him home and put him to bed. When he wakes, see if he will believe it was all a dream. I doubt it will work, it tends not to. But it's worth a try, isn't it?"

It sounded pitiful to me as well, but, like Carlisle, I figured it was worth a try. Anything to keep Charlie from knowing the truth about my fiancé and his family. My family.

"Why haven't the wolves attacked yet?" I asked, suddenly aware that they should have been at the house by then.

"They probably don't want to fight right now because we are evenly matched. They can't ever be sure of success, but if they can pick us off one at a time then it will be a lot less dangerous for them," Carlisle answered.

"Will it be safe at Bella's house?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I think so. They won't want to hurt any humans, but Emmett should stay with you over night, so there will be more protection."

I looked at Edward, suddenly realizing the danger he had put himself and his family in just to help me. It was too much. I tried, but I couldn't hold my anguish in. I felt small, hot tears start to wear their usual tracks down the sides of my face.

"Bella, calm down," I heard many voices trying to comfort me. I attempted to compose myself. Falling to pieces wouldn't help anything. Edward grabbed on to Charlie and I followed him out to the car, with Emmett close behind.

On the way home, I tried not to think about what would happen if and when Charlie did not believe that what he'd seen wasn't real. I concentrated my thoughts on happier things, staring at the dark road beyond the headlights, almost the same black color as the moonless sky above. Despite my attempts, however, those unhappy thoughts returned just a few minutes into the ride. I wondered if Charlie could ever accept the fact that I was about to marry into a family of bloodthirsty monsters. At least that's how he would see them. I also wondered whether he would still be willing to walk me down the aisle, or even show up to the wedding, knowing that once it was over, he would most likely never see me human again. Or see me at all. My tears came faster, more urgent now. They wouldn't stop.

When we got to my house, I couldn't help imagining the wolves emerging from the cold night ready to kill Edward, the love of my life, my reason for existence. We finally made it inside and got Charlie to his room. We then went into my room and sat staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

I had to ask. My voice shook. I had stopped crying, but I knew I might start again any moment. "What's going to happen?"

He told me exactly what I didn't want to hear. "There is no way to avoid it. We are going to have to fight." He told me solemnly. I couldn't take this. My friends were being pitted against my family. I loved them both and now I had to choose between them. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't.

Unexpectedly, Edward grabbed my hands looked into my eyes. As he leaned forward to kiss me, we heard a shout from the next room. Charlie was up. Edward grabbed me tightly and we flew down the stairs, so I was seated at the table when Charlie came bursting into the room. Edward was no where to be seen.

"What's going on?" Charlie shouted. "One minute Alice was telling me about how they are good vampires and hunt animals and then I am in my room."

I looked at Charlie as incredulously as I could, trying to seem as if I thought him a madman. I wasn't sure it was working. "Dad what are you talking about? You haven't left this house since you came back from work. And vampires? Dad, you know vampires aren't real." I tried my hand at fake scoffing. It didn't work.

"Well, yeah, but..." he muttered sheepishly, embarrassed that he had made such a foolish outburst.

"Listen Dad, it is getting late and I am going to Alice's house early tomorrow so we can pick out a caterer, so I really need to get to bed." And so I walked up the stairs, leaving him dumbstruck behind me, uselessly opening, closing, and reopening his mouth like an overgrown goldfish.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and all such human things, and then walked in my room to find Edward sitting comfortably on my bed. I crawled in bed with him and closed my eyes as he hummed my lullaby. I'm not sure how long I stayed there motionless in his arms, but he quietly got up and went out my door, clearly thinking that I was asleep. I sat up in my bed after he left, wondering where he was going. I heard Charlie talking at the base of the stairs.

"...know the truth. Bella has always been a terrible liar. I've been suspicious of your family for a while and now I know what is so different about you." I leaned more toward the door so I could hear more. "Bella is planning to become one of you, isn't she?"

There was a short pause as Edward contemplated whether or not to tell Charlie the truth. I held my breath while he thought, and then I heard his answer. "Yes."

"Just... promise me that... that you will... keep her safe." at this point Charlie was sobbing. My heart tweaked in my chest. I wanted to go to him and tell him that everything would be alright, but I knew I would be lying. After all, I am an excruciatingly awful liar.

Edward's voice was softer when he replied, almost too low for me to hear. "I will protect her with my life."


	4. Chapter 4: friendship

I

I

AM

SO SORRY

Ok I am not going to make excuses, I am a flake. I just could not get myself to sit down and write. I had major writers block. This chapter is not long or good but I figured it was better than nothing. As usual I do not own twilight all credit goes to steph and without further a due, Chapter 4

It took a while for me to realize why I was so miserable and terrified when I awoke the next morning but all too soon it came crashing back as I saw an old picture of Jake and myself in La Push.

What side would he take? I could not expect him to betray his brothers for me, especially after the way I had treated him.

I looked around my room and saw my stuff was a mess. I hadn't cleaned in a long time. Most of my books were on my side table in a heap instead of on the shelf where they belonged.

As I continued the analyses of my room I saw a note from Edward that I knew had not been there the night before.

Bella,

I should not be gone long. We have a lot of planning we have to do and I didn't want to wake you. Go down stares; you will find a surprise waiting for you. I will be back before you know it. Love you.

Edward

I knew was thinking about me by letting me rest but I didn't much like the fact he went without me. I had to know what was going on.

The only thing that could distract me from the anguish that threatened to engulf me again was that one word that stood out like bold SURPRISE. Edward knew how I felt about surprises.

I slowly made my way down the stairs wondering what would prompt him to do this to me. I slowly opened the door and two arms grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella," a familiar husky voice exclaimed. "You're all right."

"Jake..." I managed choke out "What are you doing here?"

He let go of me then and I looked at him properly for the first time. He looked, not older, but aged some how like he had lived through a lot of misery.

"I had to see you Bells the pack is plotting something big, there planning on killing...you. Edward was the one who broke the treaty so they want to hurt him. He had to go talk with the rest of the leaches so he asked me to keep an eye on you for a few hours...Bella."

He seemed to realize I needed help to stand so he brought me over to the chair.

I didn't much care about my life, if my death could end the fight I would have willingly gone to the pack.

No what was overwhelming me was joy. It was stupid with as much as I was going through to be happy to see Jake.

"Jake I've missed you so much." As it had been when Edward had come back I felt complete, like Jacob had taken a part of me with him. "But why aren't you with the pack. I hurt you so much I would have thought..." I couldn't continue.

"Bells, I could never hurt you not even under order. I left the pack, it turns out being the natural Alfa actually came in handy. I was able to leave even after Sam's command to help."

I was taking minute to presses all this info when I heard the soft velvet engine of the Volvo approaching the house.

"Goodbye bells, I had better get going I need to gather some more info but I will talk to you later."

Before I could say a word he was out the door leaving me in stunned silence.


	5. Chapter 5: geting ready

Hi all, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I was sitting at my computer at 10:30 and I just felt in the mood to write so I wrote into the morning and I like this chapter. I would like to thank all that reviewed my story so far. I love reading them. Please don't hesitate to comment good or bad I love to hear what people think of my story. Thanks to every one who helped me out.

I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the characters.

* * *

Edward came in to the house looking sullen, but his lips twitched at the corners as he looked me over. "You're a mess Bella,"

My face fell in chagrin. "I just woke up 5 minutes ago give me a brake" He walked over to me slowly even by human standards and caressed my chin.

"I didn't say it doesn't suit you" he said with a sly smile. He leaned forward and kissed me. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded and knew if we kept this up I would not be able to keep my train of thought. Which was probably his plan to begin with.

I had to know what was going on I pushed him slightly even though it almost caused me physical pain to do it. He responded by giving a slow sigh and releasing me. "Please tell me"

He looked into my eyes for a short moment and said "We are in danger; there is no way we can just ignore this because I heard there thoughts last night and they **will** kill you and pick us of one at a time"

I gazed intently into his eyes and knew in that second which side I would choose if it came to a fight. I never really had a choice to begin with. Edward was my life and his family was my family.

I had to choose them over my friends I had made during those black times in my life when I didn't have Edward. I rarely dwelled on it but I had to now and it hurt to know some would die.

Who would it be, Quil?, Embry? They were just kids, always ready for a fight, never the least bit cautious. I had a feeling they would have gotten along with Emmet had they been in the mind to

At least Jacob was on our side I don't know what I would have done had he been killed. He had always been my rock during all the times I needed him, no matter how many times I wounded him. I didn't deserve Jacob. I didn't deserve any of them, Edward, my adoptive family.

This was all my fault. Edward was sitting at my side staring intently in my eyes trying, I knew to read my mind to figure out what was bothering me.

He looked at me with a apologetic expression and said "Bella, love, we better get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

CRAP, I had totally forgotten about it. How could something so peaceful happen amidst all the chaos. I couldn't do this now. Edward, for once seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me

"We will just have to call it off" I said. We can't focus on this with everything else that has been happing.

I could tell he was on the verge of agreeing with me when the doorbell rang. The guests were hear. There would be no backing out of tonight's planes. We looked at each other for a moment and walked forward to welcome our guests, forcing a smile on or faces as we went.


End file.
